yusei x crow
by shadow hedgie
Summary: crow is stuck in the rain but what happens when a monster kidnaps him yusei gets mad at jack and they have a little hisy fight but kailn will not take there fighting in this house what will happen read more to find out...
1. getting kidnaped by monsters

**pika:hey guys this is just a little fanfic about crow and yusei were crow is stuck in the rain but crow gets kiddnappe by monsters and yes there is a little of kissing between them oh and crow is a girl**

long ago in the past people use duel monster to fight and make them stronger and want them to rule the world but there were some who fight the monster for good the heroes names are the greatness duel monster in the world that ia in till the world of monster went out of controle...

crow:i am just going to get some food for dinner you can stay here yusei

yusei:sure be careful

crow:right..

when crow got the food for dinner it was starting to rain and thunder

crow:dang it is about to rain better haure

at the gangs house...

yusei:hm crow not back yet what keeping her so long

jack:probley the thunder doof

yusei:way you

jack:what you going to do heh

kailn:no everyone come down i am shre crow will be back in no time just wait

yusei:...

jack:wep

yusei:grrr...

kailn:yusei jack DO I HAVE TO DO THIS AGAIN!

jack/yusei:n-n-no no were good were g-good

kailn:good oh happy days right

yusei:O_O

jack:O_O uh yeah

with crow...

crow:god!i hate my gang they all was make me cook they are lazy thats is what the are the aonle one who dose help me is yusei at lest he is doning some can of help around here man i-

monster:keep your mouth shut little girl and u wont be harmd

crow:what what u doing let GO OF ME NOW!

monster:i said be ouite and you won't be harmd,,,

crow:yusei help..

**pika:well that is the end of part one no kissing yet but the monster got crow what will happen next**


	2. the way to fight is in a duel

pika:okay back and this is the 2 part of the yuseixfcrow fanfic but this short so we left of with kailn getting mad at yusei and jack and f crow getting kidnaped so this is the part that monster got what they want and i am not going to spoile it so enjoy

f crow:(were are we going there's bunch of bones and monster here... helpi)

dragon/monster:now master i got the girl for the gang here she is

f crow:(what the hell is that i got to get away but how?)

dragon/masternight: graaaaaaaaaa!

f crow:(is is that dragon master night but is it that got sled away long time ago befor i was bron!)

dargon/masternight:GRAAAAAAAAA! WHO?WAS IT THAT WOKE MY SLEEP FOR THE THOUSANDS OF YEARS!

F CROW:(WAIT BUT NO THERE IS SOMETHING DRIFFENT ABOUT IT IT IS EVIL BUT MY DAD TOLD ME BEFOR HE DIE THAT IT WAS GOOD H-HE LIED)

DARGON/MONSTER:YES MY LORD BUT U SEE WE BROUTH U SOMETHING

DARGON/MASTERNIGHT:HOLD IT! DO MY EYES ECEV ME WHO IS THIS LITTLE RUNT

F CROW:HEY I MAY NOT BE THE STRONGIEST IN MY GANG BUT I PUT A FIGHT IN TOEVERY THAN I GOT!

dargon/masternight:i see *gets closer to f crow

f crow:eh *walks back*

dargon/masternight:if u fight me in a duel and win i will let u go

dargon/monster:uh but sir

dargon/masternight:silents!but if u lose i have u for dinner

f crow:but i i don't have my duel disk or anything i left all that at home

dargon/masternight:i see well than come here,..

f crow:(... ... ...) okay?

pika:oh what is happen now told u this was going to be short well stay tune no kissing yet awww


	3. crow fury

**kanuen:hey everyone this is just a nother short yusei x crow so this goes with the chapter that i am working on so enjoy this chapter is going to have like 14 31 chapters in it or 12 oh and just so u no i love mixing yugioh5ds with elfen lied so crow has what lucy has vectors**

dargon/masrerknight:so be it i will have one of your friends to come wait a min what the hell!

*evil crow breaks dargon master knight hand off*

crow:no one is great but this is the end of you

dargon:way you little

evil crow:i don't need to take this from you*walks away with the dragons satring at her*

dargon/masterknight:way you garrrrrrrr!

evil crow is away from the kidnapers but what happens next will he go back or will he stay away

evil crow:(i thank my way of the evil said has nothing in ways i have lurend i have nothing i must not come back)

back at the gang...

yusei:okay this is to long

jack:mabye your to short*luanghs*

kailn:(hm this is wired about yusei is he still thanking about crow)

jack:hey kailn you who you there

yusei:crow is has been long gone we have to look for her

zoro:how you no he is gone

kailn:hey babe

zoro:so...

yusei:so what

zoro:i no you like crow

yusei:th tk no i don't i mean i like her as a friend but that is all

zoro:right

back with evilcrow...

evil crow:siting down like this is not going to help me right now (i thank of all those useless to me are nothing more than weak and hopeless) what the..AGH!

crow:what what just happen agh hm i must get back

crow back at his place crow opens the door...

yusei:wil you shut it jack no one wants to have your chaild any way

zoro:oh bother

kailn:will you two jus- crow!?

crow:...*claps on the floor*

yusei: crow*picks him up*you okay

**kanune:aww what happen to crow will he be all right told you i like mixing anime up haha *evil look***


End file.
